1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino chips containing implanted computer-based transponders.
2. Statement of the Problem
A need exists to provide an intelligent casino chip system which allows a casino to accept and recognize a separate incremental wager on an existing betting position.
Conventionally, the casino advantage on card games such as blackjack amounts only to 1.5% to 2.0% and does not allow sufficient margin to fund bonuses or progressives that offer attractive pay outs. In contrast to conventional slot machines such as the popular $1.00 slot machine, such slot machines will generate more than twice the revenue per hour of play than a blackjack position at less than half the operating cost.
Conventional game variations on live card games have utilized the concept of an additional, incremental, bet in order to fund a bonus jackpot such as found in CARRIBEAN STUD or TWENTY-ONE MADNESS. In U.S. Patent Application No. 08/602,074 (McCrea), an invention pertaining to the use of a single game bet or wager for playing both a live card game and a progressive game is set forth.
Gaming chips with electronic circuits have been used in the past, including the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,548 (Jul. 29, 1997) discloses gaming chips with electronic circuits that are scanned by antennas in gaming chip placement areas. The chips transmit information such as individual identification numbers which identify the particular chip and the value of the chip. The system includes an electronic system for receiving and storing the information from the antennas so that the location of the gaming chips can be tracked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,502 (Nov. 24, 1992) discloses a fabrication process and the resulting gaming chip which utilizes an implanted electronic circuit encoded with identification information, which may include, but is not limited to, casino designation, chip value, serial number, and date of issue. The chip contains a programmable 32-bit transponder. In use, the transponder is electrically simulated by a reading device which causes the transponder to transmit the information stored in it. The encoded information which is read may then be processed by a computer or similar device. A computer program matches the encoded information with information stored in its data base and then decodes and outputs the information in a legible manner for immediate or later review.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,452 (Oct. 16, 1973) teaches a thin passive RLC resonant circuit embedded in the periphery of a chip or token. A signal generator and antenna are used to transmit a preselected frequency or narrow band of frequencies in which the resonant frequency of the chip falls. A receiver and antenna which are tuned to the preselected frequency or range of frequencies are placed across from the transmitter and antenna. When a chip or token containing the resonant circuit passes in front of the transmitting antenna, a tinging or sustained oscillation is produced in the chip which is detected by the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,885 (Nov. 8, 1994) teaches an anti-counterfeiting device for use with gaming chips. The device contains a special interchip formed of light-conducting material which is embedded in plastic gaming chips during fabrication. The interchip forms a plurality of fingers, each of which terminates and presents a lighted face at the edge of the chip. When light is shined on one of the faces of the interchip, it illuminates all of the interchip faces distributed along the edge of the chip. The number of faces can then be counted and used as an identifier of the type or dollar amount of the chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,264 (Apr. 11, 1995) discloses a gaming chip which contains an amorphous magnetic marker material which allows the gaming chip to be detectable by low frequency electronic article surveillance system.
1. Solution to the Problem
The present invention solves the above-stated problem by providing an intelligent casino chip system, and method for using the system, that differentiates between two classes of gaming chips intermingled within a single discrete betting area.
2. Summary
An intelligent casino chip system having a gaming table with at least one discrete player area is disclosed. Each player area has a discrete betting area for receiving gaming chips. Two classes of gaming chips are used. The gaming chip of the first class has a first transponder containing at least value information. The gaming chip of the second class has a second transponder containing value and class information. A primary game wager, containing gaming chips of the first class, is placed as a stack in the discrete betting area intermingled with a secondary game wager comprised of at least one second class gaming chip. A transceiver system is positioned on or near the gaming table so that it is within the vicinity of the betting area. The transceiver receives signals from the respective transponders. Hence, value signals are received from the first transponder and value and class signals are received from the second transponder. Each of these signals are conveyed to a computer system that then determines a primary wager value of the primary wager based only on the value signals received from the first transponder, and the secondary wager value of the secondary wager based on the value and class signals from the second transponder. These respective wager values can be combined or maintained separately for progressive gaming, player identification, etc. In any case, the computer system differentiates the secondary wager from the primary wager based on the different signals from the respective transponders. Thus, the computer is able to differentiate and value the separate (primary and secondary) wagers when the primary and secondary wagers are intermingled in a single stack in a single discrete betting area.